


The Sun Shines Brighter Than Ever

by Rivermoon1970



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Morning After, Multi, Quentin has a revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Quentin has a revelation after the spontaneous night with Eliot and Margo and realizes how much he let others manipulate him.





	The Sun Shines Brighter Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/gifts).



> This may turn into a longer fic later at some point, hope you guys like this little short.

Q was the first to wake-up and at first he thought what had happened the night before was a fevered dream of the potion. They had been warned of the effects, but Q never imagined that something so beautiful that had transpired between Eliot, Margo and himself could be real. When he looked to the side and watched Margo, still asleep, softly sigh when Eliot held her closer it clenched something in Q’s heart. He took a shuddering breath before letting his eyes travel over towards the sun leaking in past the thin, almost ephemerol curtains as they fluttered in the barely there breeze. Q looked at it for a moment as the colors washed over the room, and more specifically, Eliot framing his face in both light and shadow. Q took it all in then let his gaze wander over the room. That’s when he saw her, stunned look on her pretty face that was stained with tears, and her eyes hardened with pain. 

Q looked at Alice who was looking at him expectantly. 

_ Did she expect an apology? Should I apologize? What is the right answer? Is there a right answer? _

Questions flew so fast through Q’s mind that he couldn’t stop them even if he wanted to. His gaze held for a moment, then travelled back to Margo and Eliot without saying a word to Alice. Q looked at Eliot and wondered if his whole life was leading him here, to this moment. There was so much he was feeling all at once as he watched his bed companions sleeping peacefully. 

Q felt something in that moment he had not ever felt in the hospital, or at home, or even with Alice. He felt safe. He felt cared for. He didn’t want to hope that he may, possibly, feel loved. That’s all he ever wanted was to feel loved.

Feeling that Alice hadn’t left, Q turned to look at her again, but this time her face was scrunched up in anger and her eyes held a look of betrayal, but Q didn’t feel like he betrayed her. If anything  _ she _ had betrayed  _ him _ by not believing him, by not taking the chance that he could be right. Q’s heart was pounding hard in his chest as the moment stretched on and Alice, with just her facial expressions and the fact she hadn’t left the room was trying to manipulate him into apologizing for something he didn’t think he should apologize for. 

All those little moments between he and Alice slammed into him and he had a clarity about her that he had not had before. She and Julia were so much alike. Both tried to manipulate and control him, tried to use his self-esteem against him by keeping him with them. Q finally tore his gaze away and turned to see Eliot had woken up and was watching him. And just like with Alice, all those moments with Eliot filled his mind and his heart and somehow Q knew that Eliot had never and would never try to control or abuse him. He had always tried to get Q to think and act for himself.

Q found himself reaching out, for what he wasn’t sure, but when Eliot took his hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed, Q knew exactly where he belonged. He didn’t even turn to look at Alice as he spoke.

“I’m not sorry for anything that happened. Goodbye Alice.” A moment later the door slammed as Alice left the room.

Margo woke to Q speaking and her smile was radiant.

“Morning,” she said before she climbed over Eliot to let Eliot get in the middle of the bed.

Q turned on his side, not wanting to look at Eliot at the moment as hope and love and more emotions than Q knew what to do with overtook him. When an arm wrapped around him and pulled him close, lips gently kissed his neck as Eliot’s other arm wiggled under Q’s head, then down to where Eliot could hold him around his chest. Q felt protected in those arms and he felt both shattered and whole at the same time. Q spooned in so close to Eliot that there was no mistaking his morning erection. 

Fingers pressed against his hip and other fingers gently scratched at the skin there. Margo was telling him that she was there too. Q knew that there was nowhere he would rather be in that moment and he hoped and prayed to himself that he wouldn’t do something completely stupid to fuck this up.

Turning onto his back, Quentin looked at Eliot before he gently gripped Eliot’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him.


End file.
